Harry Potter and the HOT MAMMA from HAWWWAI!
by Vkitty
Summary: Its the kids sixth year and they are graced with the presence of a HOT MAMMA! Please RR, and don't take this story seriously, or try to make sense of it.


A/n: I have very recently obtained a document titled: The Mary Sue Litmus Test, and I'm going to make the worst mary sue known to mankind!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Warning: The extent of the stupidity of this story has no end, and any brain damage due to the excess use of the word HOT MAMMA, and the lack of punctuation is your own fault, by reading this story, you have just kissed La Bella Yu-gi-Oh's butt.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own the new character.   
  
* * *  
  
Harry was very excited to go on the Hogwarts Express so he could go to Hogwarts again. He was waiting for his friend Ron now by the barrier.   
  
"HARRY! HARRY!" Ron came running up. He stopped and casually fixed his new leather jacket. "You will not believe it! George and Fred have won ten million muggle dollars on some gameshow called The Price is Right! And they exchanged it for 1 gazzilion million trillion fillion killion cotillion million chillion zillion gillion booboobop GALLEONS!!!" Ron said. Harry looked down at his feet, all he had done over the summer was lock the door to his room, and brood. And he was very skinny because he hadn't eaten. "Oh, and an island of Hawaii with an unknown wizarding school on it sunk and thousands of children died, but one survived! Isn't that great?" Ron said enthusiasticly.   
  
"Great! I hope she's a very HOT MAMMA!" Harry said, forgetting his craphole of a summer, and thinking the best of thoughts.   
  
"LOOK! A HOT MAMMA approaching!" Harry turned around to where Ron was pointing.   
  
"That's no HOT MAMMA! It's HERMIONE!!!" Harry said. They both ran to the new HOT MAMMA to hug her, and her silicone enhanced bosom and stylishly cut and styled hair.   
  
"Hermione! We're so glad to see you!" Ron said happily, he wrapped his hands around her and put his face in her BOSOM. "Harry, no room for you hear, go see my HOT MAMMA sister!" Ron said. Harry turned around to see a very HOT MAMMA but soon saw that this HOT MAMMA was not a HOT MAMMA but it was Ron's HOT MAMMA sister Ginny, the HOT MAMMA!! Harry ran to Ginny and gave her a big kiss.   
  
"Tough luck Potter, I've got a new lover now." Ginny said, pushing harry away. Suddenly the lights dimmed and Ginny started singing and dancing, something about her being a HOT MAMMA and with a new HOT BOYFRIEND and HOT MAMMA GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
"Wait a second, YUR GAY?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, I couldn't refuse this HOT MAMMA's offer." Suddenly the lights dimmed even more and a girl walked on stage with blonde hair, she had a red dress on that was very very very very short, and high shoes and a her lips were cherry red.   
  
"Hello Harry, I've heard so much about you." the HOT MAMMA said. "I'm JaleangonggongtombombbooboodjafageedachoochooHOTMAMMA, but to my friends, I'm JJ." she said, flashing a seductive smile. Harry wanted this HOT MAMMA to be his girlfriend too.   
  
"Hey, HOT MAMMA, can you be my girlfriend too?" he asked.   
  
"No! She's mine and Draco's." Ginny said. "Kiss me HOT MAMMA!" she said, and her and JJ engaged in a slightly gross, kinda creepy, but very entertaining LESBIAN event in which DRACO MALFOY the HOT BOYFRIEND joined in on after about five minutes, this continued for about an hour until the train started allowing people on. But many people stayed and thought about how pathetic their lives were in comparence to these HOT MAMMA's and their HOT BOYFRIEND. Then the train started pretending to leave and and everybody raced to catch their seats. Since all of the compartments were full, Harry and the HOT MAMMA JJ were supposed to be in the very last compartment near the engines which was all HOT and SWEATY.   
  
"So Harry, how do you like Hogwarts?" JJ asked, shifting her legs so he could see her underwear, which clearly read HOT MAMMA.   
  
"Um, v-very much." Harry said.   
  
"Kiss me harry, i want you harry." JJ said in a seductive voice.   
  
"But that would be betraying your HOT MAMMA girlfriend and HOT BOYFRIENd." Harry said. "Oh what the hell." and they started kissing, and making out in the steamy compartment. Which soon led to the mating ritual of the JUMANDJALDJKALDKALKDAND.   
  
"Boy, you are one HOT MAMMA!" Harry whooped.   
  
* * *   
  
A/N: What will happened, will HOT MAMMA JJ get pregnant? Will HOT MAMMA Ginny find out about her HOT MAMMA Girlfriend's act of betrayl? Will the author ever stop saying HOT MAMMA? Read on to find out.   
  
Warning: This story may never be continued, be thankful. 


End file.
